the darknees of an god
by DarksnakeS
Summary: Despues de haber visto como borraban de la existencia a su homólogo, Black tuvo que retirarse del campo y esconderse en la máquina del tiempo en donde los peleadores se iban a retirar para evitar no ser borrados de la existencia, una vez hecho su trabajo zeno-sama se retiró junto a los peleadores volviéndo al U.7
1. chapter 1

Personaje principal: G.Black

Personajes secundario: Broly, Demigra, N.21, Buu, Cell, S.17, Zaiko, Janemba, Baby.V

Clase: Tragedia, humor, acción,

Trama: despues de haber visto como borraban de la existencia a su homólogo, Black tuvo que retirarse del campo y esconderse en la máquina del tiempo en donde los peleadores se iban a retirar para evitar no ser borrados de la existencia, una vez hecho su trabajo zeno-sama se retiró junto a los peleadores volviéndo al U.7

Abreviaturas:

U.7= Universo 7

Zamas= Zamasu

N.17,18,21= Numero 17, 18 etc.

Ssj= Super saiyajin

Ssj god= Super saiyajin dios

Ssj blue= Super saiyajin azul

Ssj rose= Super saiyajin rosa

Ssj legendario = Super legendario.

 **EL FIN DE UN DIOS**

La batalla habia transcurrido a favor de Zamas los peleadores estaban agotados, habían dado todo de si para poder vencer a Zamas pero su regeneración y poder los habian preocupado.

-Jajaja son patetico los mortales ni siquiera teniendo los pendientes potara y el ki divino, apenas me han dado batalla pero... no se preocupen sere misericordioso con ustedes al acabar con su patética existencia.-dijo Zamas (fusionado) burlándose y regocijandose de su victoria.

Todos tenían impotencia al no poder hacer nada por esta linea del toman, Trunks que habia reunido todo su ki fue a darle un ultimo ataque a Zamas tomandolo por desprevenido.

-POR LA TIERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAeiou (Zas)-grito Trunks con cólera seguido de un sonido de una cuchilla rebanando algo o en este caso alguien.

-Arghhh- grito de dolor y shock Zamas al ser separado por la mitad gracias al ataque de Trunks los guerreros estaban asombrado e impactado por la acción de Trunks.

Todos los peleadores estaban por celebrar la victoria hasta que presenciaron algo que les heló la sangre , el cuerpo de Zamas se había esparcido por el mundo.

-Ja...jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja les agradezco esto por ustedes tengo este dominio total y e superado los limites, llegando a ser un dios omnipotente-dijo Zamas con una sonrisa demente o lo que parecía ya que se veía mas como un holograma de el extendido por todo el cielo.

-Maldito como es que no te mueres de una vez-grito Trunks con ira e impotencia.

Todos estaban desconcertado por la situación en la que se encontraban, a Zamas ya no se le podría derrotar ese era su fin... hasta que.

-Oigan eh un ser omno mmm onmi, como era que se dice Vegeta-dijo un Goku confuso haciendo su tipica pose Son.

-Estúpido insecto, te pasas de idiota verga nagüevona nojoda, es omnipotente, ademas como te pones a preguntar algo asi en una situación como esta-dijo un Vegeta muy irritado y furioso por las tonterías de ese insecto.

-Oh si gracias Vegeta-dijo un Goku agradecido y despreocupadamente sin prestarle mucha atención al insultó de Vegeta.

-No podremos llamar a Zeno-chan el es omnipotente cierto?-dijo con duda goku.

Mientras que los demás no sabian que decir ante dicho comentario de Goku mientras que Vegeta estaba confuso, un Trunks estaba era con duda preguntándose quien era ese tal Zeno-chan que decia Goku.

-De que estas hablando kakaroto Zeno-sama no vendrá solo porque tu lo quieras-dijo un Vegeta ya echando humo por las ocurrencias de Goku.

-En realidad si ya que Zeno-chan me dio un control el cual puedo invocarlo-dijo un Goku con una sonrisa tonta.

-A veces provoca matarte a ti y no al enemigo-dijo un Vegeta irritado y enoja por las tonterías de Goku.

-Llamalo de una vez idiota no tenemos tiempo-dijo Vegeta mientras veia como Zamas se propagaba mas y mas por el cielo.

-Esta bien-dijo Goku mientras presionaba el botón.

En ese momento se materializo el tan afamado Zeno-sama es un humanoide de muy baja estatura teniendo una cabeza con forma ovalada, tiene secciones de rayas color celeste y purpura en su cara, no posee nariz alguna. Viste una túnica rosa con bordes de color amarillo, en su torso posee una vestimenta con los dos Kanji de (全) que significa 'todo' (uno de ellos invertido para solo darle significado al Kanji (王) que significa 'rey') y tacones rosas con medias doradas, por último sus dos orejas son como la mitad de una esfera con una parte plana de color gris.

-Quien me habra traido a este horrible lugar-dijo el tan famoso Zeno-sama o como Goku lo llama Zeno-chan, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada para encontrar al quien lo llamo.

-Fue ese sujeto de allá Zeno-chan-dijo un Goku astutamente mientras señalaba a Zamas.

-Ese sujeto es horrible deberia de eliminarlo-dijo Zeno-chan mientras miraba a Zamas reirse maniaticamente.

-Exacto Zeno-chan porque no lo destruyes-dijo Goku convenciendo a Zeno-chan de su acción.

-Si, eso haré-dijo Zeno-chan mientras cargaba su ataque y se elevaba hacia el cielo.

Mientras iba eliminando toda la existencia del lugar, todos estaban ocupados en escapar de alli que no se percataron de la presencia de Black al estar debil, solo uno y no le presto mucha atención (Zeno-Sama) a su existencia.

Ya listos accionaron la maquina, Goku y Vegeta iban sosteniéndose de la maquina mientras Black estaba en el otro lado de la maquina en donde no lo podian ver pero Black al estar debil no pudo resistir mas y tuvo que soltarse de la máquina vagando por el espacio/tiempo hasta llegar a un lugar muy espacioso el cual tenia diferentes cristales .

-En donde estoy-dijo Black mientras flotaba alrededor de cristales con curiosas imágenes.

-Que es este lugar-dijo Black acercándose a uno de los cristales.

-¿Cristales?, no, siento un gran poder viniendo de esos cristales-dijo Black con pura curiosidad.

-¿Pero que seran estos cristales?, por lo que veo son sucesos, tal vez recuerdos del universo?-dijo Black tratando de descubrir la propiedad del cristal.

-No al menos que sea el tiempo en si, pero si es asi entonces porque no e escuchado de esto-dijo Black con firmeza pero a la vez confundido.

-Si es asi entonces esto me viene perfecto, todos pensara que fui borrado por Zeno-sama, si es asi entonces me dara tiempo de planear bien mi regreso e incluso hacerme mas poderoso-dijo Black con emoción en la gran ventaja que tenia.

-Pero como, mmm-dijo Black pensativo mientras presenciaba escenas de batallas a su alrededor.

Black al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos recordó cuando Vegeta le dijo "tu posees el cuerpo de kakaroto mas no su poder ya que no aprovechado sus genes saiyajin" al encontrar la razon por la cual no ganaba poder, black se propuso a meditar con el fin de despertar ese poder que tiene todo saiyajin.

Fin. 

**Para todos aquellos veteranos o no, soy nuevo y como tal mi historia no podra estar como tal mmmm del todo bien.**

 **Las criticas las aceptare con gusto mientras sean logicas todo estara bien.**

 **Si el fanfic les gusta entonces la seguire aunque no subire con tanta frecuencia ya que estare escribiendo en mi celular y eso me dificulta un poquito.**


	2. Descubrimiento y un ¿aliado o enemigo?

Anteriormente Black había llegado al espacio/tiempo el cual habia llegado a un espacio en donde se hallaban los cristales temporables, Black se propuso a meditar con el fin de despertar ese poder que tiene todo saiyajin.

 **Time skip (3 meses después)**

Black habia pasado 3, los 3 meses en el lugar meditando mientras intentaba extraer el poder completo tardo 2 meses en darse cuenta de que no se trataba de calma ni empujar todo su poder al limite, pero a la semana del tercer mes fue que Black obtuvo la repuesta mediante la frustración de no poder lograr nada incluso lo recuerda como si fuera ayer.

 **( Flashback hace 2 semanas )**

-Porque, porque, porque porqueeee, porque no puedo lograrlo si ellos lo hicieron entonces porque yo no- se dijo a si mismo Black mientras liberada una cantidad considerable de poder del cual solo los mas fuertes podrían soportar sin tener esa sensación horrible de muerte y caos.

Cegado por la ira e impotencia Black no se percato de que su poder se estaba incrementando a cantidades alarmantes del cual el conscientemente solo llegaba a el 70% una vez liberado todo eso la iluminación habia muerto pero mientras se iba apagando se iba habriendo paso una nueva aparecía que aunque sea insignificantes comparado con las transformaciones de los sujetos que habían impedido su plan, aun asi era algo en tomar en cuenta ya que lo que anteriormente yacía un fisico de corredor, ahora era uno de un nadador profesional, que notablemente se le podia apreciar lo preparado que estaba para cualquier enfrentamiento que tuviera.

-Pero qu..-dijo Black pero corto rapido lo que diria ya que recordo lo que el le habia dicho a Trunks antes de llegar a ese lugar

 **( Flashback dentro de un Flashback )**

-Oh ya veo asi que la ira es lo que los impulsa a tener mas poder eh, bueno si es asi entonces tengo mucha ira acumulada, ira contra los humanos, ira a lo que le hacen al planeta, y gracias a esta ira, la ira de un Dios, la ira de un planeta, yo podre impulsarme mas de lo que e llegado, eliminare la raza humana y una vez que lo haga, repararé el error que hicieron los dioses-dijo ya en el clímax de la batalla emocionado por este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

 **(Fin del 1 flashback)**

-Asi que era eso, por fin podre superar esta barrera que me impide llegar a todo mi potencial, gracias a un método tan bárbaro podre alcanzar al Dios mas poderoso-dijo Black maquinando ya una rutina de entrenamiento para elevar su poder.

Penso en las posibilidades infinitas, miles pero miles de posibilidades de como seria la caida de los dioses, pero esos pensamientos se detuvieron ya que llego a otra conclusión y mas importante.

-Espera si Bill-Sama tiene a discípulo a Son Goku, entonces también deberia de tener los demas dioses-dijo Black todavía en sus pensamientos ante este descubrimiento.

-E incluso si no tuvieran tal vez interfieran los angeles o aliados que respondan por esos dioses-dijo Black ahora con un ceño fruncido ante esta terrible realización.

-Tendre que conseguir aliados lo suficientemente poderosos como pa entretener a los angeles mientras yo derribó al Dios acargo de proteger-dijo Black ahora en pose de meditación mientras intentaba recordar a algun guerrero prometedor.

 **( Fin del Flashback actualidad )**

Mientras buscaba en su memoria guerreros poderosos como para pelear con Goku o Wiss, aunque Black sabia que las posibilidades de encontrar a aliados poderosos eran mínimas e incluso si encontrará a un posible candidato, tendria un pero, y ese seria el de si ellos seguirían su ideología o lo traicionarian.

Penso en controlar a los que serian en un futuro sus aliados, pero luego llego a la conclusión de que no le serviría peleadores sin emociones o pensamiento propios ya que serian predecibles.

Esta tan metido en sus pensamientos que recordo como se convenció a si mismo o mas bien a Zamas, habia manipulado la situación y ponerlo a su favor, dandole lo que el queria o Zamas ya que tenia ahora una nueva meta.

Eso es dandole lo que quería su otro yo...

A esa conclusión llego, si le daba a sus nuevas piezas de ajedrez lo que querían entonces tendria a su favor todas las de ganar, y mas si sus aliados son o seran mas poderoso que su antiguo yo/aliado.

-Bien, ahora necesito encontrar a las futuras piezas, pero sobretodo tengo que hallar un método donde pueda irme de aqui-dijo Black mientras dejaba de meditar y comenzar a ver mas cristales.

Pero en ese momento vio algo que le llamos mucho la atención y eso era una pelea pero no cualquier pelea si no de unos Guerreros Z mas jovenes aunque el namekusein se le veía igual, pero eso no fuel lo que le llamo la atención si no el contrincante con el que estaban luchando el sujeto solo podria describirlo en una sola palabra.

Un monstruo en el campo de batalla o mejor/peor para quien se le enfrentará..."UN DIOS DE LA GUERRA"

La batalla fue brutal de parte del guerrero desconocido e incluso tuvo que admitir que los guerreros no iban a salir vivos de esa batalla, pero ya tuvo un encuentro con ellos severamente, sabia que saldrian de esa batalla con vida.

Esa fue una de las cualidades que respetaba de los guerreros Z: Son eficaz en el campo de batalla e incluso inclinan la balanza hacia su favor, haciéndoles una fuerza la cual hay que tomar en cuenta.

!Ja¡ tuvo razón los guerreros le habian dado todo su ki a Son goku nivelando su poder al punto de combatir por poco tiempo con ese guerrero, y aunque fuera una estrategia riesgosa tambien daba resultado eficaces.

Pero el guerrero todavia seguia con vida pero el percance que tenia era un meteorito dirigido hacia el planeta en el cual estaba.

Black vio potencial en el guerrero, tal vez si supiera la salida podria ir alli y rescatarl...!Ja¡ rescatar a un mortal nunca penso en que llegara hasta este punto.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que su anillo habia estado brillando, para después diparar o proyectar un haz de energia, sacándole de sus pensamientos sorprendiendo mucho a Black por esta acción.

-Mm curioso no fue lo que paso cuando me llevo a la otra linea-dijo este muy curioso de como funciona el anillo.

-Tal vez deba de aprender a usar este anillo, sería una gran ventaja el de abrir portales a otras lineas-penso para si mismo Black, no penso en el anillo como un poderoso artefacto pero ahora, descubrir el de abrir portales era increíble, y mas si estos te guiaban hacia donde queria ir.

Mmm pensamientos de alado, debía de apresurarse si no, perdería a su nuevo peon.

Una vez pasado por el portal Black sentia la misma sensación de como una fuerza invisible lo aprisionaba, llevándose consigo mismo su fuerza y poder, eso era insatisfactorio pero es necesario asi que no se podia quejar.

Una vez atravesado el portal Black tuvo que admitir que la vista era de admirar, y mas si una estrella se digiria hacia ese planeta.

Pero salio de trance al sentir un poder creciente con cada minuto que pasaba, sabia que ese era su aliado y eso lo emocionaba si tuviera mas tiempo hubiese tenido una batalla contra el para probar su poder y valia.

Pero ya vio lo que podia hacer contra los guerreros Z asi que tenia que ir de inmediatamente a su ubicación.

\- Mmm asi que el famoso saiyajin, es un honor por fin conocerlo en persona-dijo Black al presentarse ante el misterioso guerrero.

-kak...-iba a decir el misterioso guerrero antes de caer en el reino de la inconsciencia.

-Vamonos-dijo Black pateando al sujeto hacia el portal.

Una vez en el lugar de inicio Black comenzó a analizar el poder del guerrero encontrando algo interesante.

-Mmm su ki es unico, es caótico y corrosivo, muy diferente a la clase de ki que conozco, incluso es diferente al ki divino, debo investigar no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa-dijo Black al analizar el ki.

A la mañana Black estaba en su rutina diaria ( aunque el lugar no tenga los ciclos del día ) una vez hecho su

( Voz de Saitama en el momento que dice su rutina )

 **1.000.000** abdominales, **1.000.000** sentadillas, **1.000.000** flexiones y **10.000.000.000** Km diario sin descansó, al ser un kaio pudo materializar alimentos necesario para su desarrollo.

Tuvo que detenerse al km **9.995.000.000** porque habia sentido como un ki muy caótico venia hacia el.

- **Kakaroto** -dijo muy enfurecido el misterioso guerrero para despues ir hacia Black listo para aplastarle la cabeza como si fuese una sandia.

Black al ver el ataque lo unico que pudo hacer fue cruzar los brazos y esperar el ataque.

\- Por lo que veo ya has despertado y de mal humor no?, aunque te recomiendo que ataques con toda tus fuerza o mejor aun piensa antes de actuar-dijo Black con confianza y seguridad de su fuerza.

\- **Te atreves a cuestionarme, a mi** -dijo El guerrero con furia en sus palabras mientras Black iba ganando distancia poco a poco.

Ironico, no? Black quiso probar la fuerza de su nuevo aliado y e aqui no ha pasado una semana y ya lucharan por motivos que desconoce Black.

Black se preparó tensando cada musculo, concentrando ki, una vez listo Black despegó y se fue tras el guerrero mientras el otro lo esperaba desde donde estaba ya con sus músculos tensado.

" ** _PUMM_** " el sonido de dos titanes al chocar fuerza, Black intento darle una patada lateral pero el Guerrero la detuvo con su antebrazo, Black utilizo esa defensa para ganar distancia impulsandoce lejos de su enemigo, el Guerrero descargo varias rondas de ki hacia Black mientras este incrementaba mas su poder e iba hacía el Guerrero, no le importaba el hecho de que hubiera varias esferas de ki hacia el, mientras mas rapido iba Black veia como las esfera se volvían mas lentas e incluso su alrededor también.

Aunque del punto de vista de Black alla parecido como si el tiempo se hubiera vuelto lento, la realidad era otra y es que el mismo supero la velocidad del Guerrero haciendo ilusión de que se hubiera teletransportado, el Guerrero al no saber la ubicación de Black no vio venir la patada directo a sus costillas, enviandolo hacia el "suelo", furioso por lo ocurrido comenzo a elevar su ki a niveles agigantado, al igual que ganando mas masa muscular, cargo hacia Black con una serie de golpes y patadas mientras Black paraba y esquivaba cada golpe que daba el Guerrero, Black al verse abrumado por la nueva velocidad de el Guerrero disparo ráfagas de ki a quemarropa para aturdir a el Guerrero aprovechando la distracción se alejo del Guerrero aprovechando la distancia Black comenzó a elevar su ki a cada segundó transformándose en Saiyan Rose.


	3. Un Dios Contra Una Legenda

La actualización esta lista quiero aclarar que Dragon ball z/Gt/Super no me pertenece solo este fic ademas de ahora en adelante seguiré la trama con mas frecuencia.

Dios Saiyajin contra el Saiyajin Legendario

-Quisiera saber el nombre del Saiyajin al que voy a humillar-dijo Black ahora emocionado por la nueva batalla pero sobre todo para probar su nuevo poder.

-No importa que eleves tu ki o cambies la apariencia, ya que nada se compara con el poder de un Saiyan legendario, pero si quieres saber el nombre de tu verdugo entonces con gusto te lo dire, mi nombre es Broly-dijo ahora el guerrero llamado Broly con arrogancia y confianza de sus palabras anteriores.

-Mmm asi que un Saiyan legendario eh, ciertamente tu transformación es diferente a la de Son Goku o la de Trunks-dijo Black recordando la apariencia de Goku Ssj.

-Asi que esa es la razon por la cual su ki es unico, el ki de un ser legendario, aunque sea fuerte no esta a mi nivel, ni siquiera al de esos dos-penso Black al evaluar es nivel de poder de Broly.

-Tal vez tenga el poder pero no lo sabe controlar, aunque con entrenamiento y meditación se corrige-finalizo su pensamientos Black al ver como Broly nuevamente se preparaba para atacar.

Llego rapido como un cohete a punto de chocar contra su objetivo, intentando aplastar su cráneo pero Black lo desvío con facilidad y sin ningún problema para luego darle una patada dando distancia entre si, Broly cargo ráfagas de ki hacia Black y este repondiendo con la suya, dando como empaté en ese pequeño pero poderoso choqué intercambiado golpe y patadas creando grandes ráfagas que se esparcian por todo el espacio del lugar, ambos separadose para volver a encontrarse y reiniciar la batalla, la adrenalina de tener por fin a alguien que le seguía el paso fue algo emocionante por parte de Broly mientras que con Black era solo la emoción de saber el poder de uno de sus futuros peones e incluso estaba impresionado por cada aumentó de poder que tenia Broly.

Pero asi como empezó todo también debe de terminar y mas cuando tenia que planear el regimen de entrenamiento de Broly, asi que cargo con el 30% de su poder y le dio un golpe privandole del aire para luego darle un codazo en la espalda, terminando con la lucha.

Bajo con cautela hacia Broly el habia demostrado que tiene futuro como uno de sus mas grande guerrero, incluso se atreve a decir que en poco tiempo lo podra superar y eso era algo que le aterraba pero a la vez lo impulsaba a hacerse mas fuerte para mantener la brecha de poder.

Sujeto a Broly por un pie y lo arrastró hacia su lugar donde comienzo todo, una vez hecho eso comenzo con crear un par de cadenas y pesos hecho con su ki divino para ponérselo a Broly, no queria tener otra sorpresa asi, terminado con su trabajo empezó a planear un regimen de entrenamiento para Broly e incluso ejercicios mentales para evitar que pierda el control con facilidad.

Se dispuso a ver si encontraba a mas candidatos para completar su ideal, lo penso bien Broly sirve solo como fuerza bruta y aunque su poder es necesario también debe de tener estrategas que sepan cuando atacar y cuando defender, asi que se dispuso a ver por los cristales con esperanza de encontrar a su futura promesa.

La energia de cada cristal era algo de agobiante ya que cada uno tenia distinto poder, algunos eran solo energia insignificante mientras que otras eran de su mayor atención aunque claro alguna veces se decepcionaba ya que el poder que sentia era de civilizaciones con un poder mas grande que el promedio y eso daba la alusión de que era solo un guerrero, pero de nuevo no podia impacientarse seguramente que encontrará al guerrero indicado.

Paso minutos, horas, e incluso un día, no lo sabía lo unico que sabia era que todos y cuando digo "TODOS" eran insignificante, tal vez deba de buscar un ki familiar los dos mortales eran poderoso y como dice un dicho "el poder atrae el poder" se aplicaría mas con enemigos que con cualquier otra cosa.

Con ese pensamiento comenzo a buscar el ki de Son Goku una vez hallado vio las secuencia de cada cristal desde su infancia hasta su ¿infancia? Eso es algo inusual de ver tal vez deseo la juventud eterna o algo parecido, pero no le daba mas vueltas al asunto ademas no le llamo la atención ese cambio, lo que le llamo la atención fue un cristal anterior a los otros el cual se proyectaba a un humanoide verde con rasgos de insecto como un par de alas, cola y su curioso color un verde enfermizo con negro.

La verdad es que podia sentir el poder de la criatura y aunque no fuese tan alto como el de Brolly, todavía daba promesa y mas cuando su ki es extraño en si, ya que podia sentir varios ki en uno.

Podia sentir el ki de Son Goku, Vegeta y mas guerreros, merecía la pena de reclutar y mas cuando tenia ki saiyajin, claro no es que menosprecie a la demas especie es solo que los saiyan tenia una habilidad muy importante y poderosa y ese es el Zenkai, el cual aumentaba el poder del guerrero al recibir daño.

Dejando eso de lado, el oponente del posible recluta era tambien un saiyan en una etapa de poder muy alto y aunque fuese joven superaba con creces al recluta.

El combate iba a favor del joven aunque el recluta tenia un factor importante y ese era el de regenerarse aunque no sabe cual es su limite, pero no importará ya que en el combate vera si de verdad merece el reclutamiento o no, valla la batalla estaba por terminar y aunque el recluta no fuese el ganador en ese combate todavía merecia la pena el de salvarlo y unirlo a sus fuerzas aliadas.

-Mmm la regeneración sera un punto clavé al luchar contra muchos enemigos, pero lo que me molesta es su arrogancia es bueno tener pero subestimo a su oponente y ahora lo pagara caro si no fuera por mi, su destino probablemente sería la muerte-dijo/penso Black al ver el desarrollo de los acontecimiento.

-Tendre que enseñarle su lugar para que tenga algo de humilda o al menos tengo que intentarlo, con entrenamiento podra estar a la altura de mi espectativa y si me llega a traicionar solo tendre que eliminarlo sin mucha complicación eh-dijo Black hasta que vio como el recluta hacia un Kamehameha y lo lanzaba hacia el joven mientras este repetía el mismo movimiento pero con sólo un brazo tenia las de perder hasta que los guerreros comenzaron a apoyarlo para derrotar al recluta.

Tenia que moverse rapido o si no matarian al recluta una vez proyectando su energía hacia el anillo este comenzó a conectar el cristal con la energía creando un portal que lo llevaria hacia su destinó.

Una vez que cruzo el portal vio como todos estaban concentrados en esa riña aprovechando esta situación se teletransporto detras del recluta tomandolo por el hombro para luego llevárselo por el portal el cual vino.

Todo sucedió tan rapido que ningun peleador se percato de que la energia del enemigo había desaparecido aunque tal vez lo contribuyeron a que el Kamehameha lo borro o algo parecido, pero la realidad era otra y esa era que Black ya estaba a mitad del portal con el recluta una vez afuera lo tiro hacia el pisó mientras le daba oportunidad de que se orientará y explicará la situación civilizadamente no queria tener un encuentro tan lamentable como el de Brolly.

-Supongo que estas mejor cierto...-dijo/pregunto Black

-Goku, no eso no es posible yo te mate al menos que Gohan me haya matado y este en el otro mundo-dijo el Recutla al ver en donde se encontraba y al tener a un sujeto parecido pero a la vez no de Goku.

-Oh te equivocas en eso mi estimado amigo, tal vez tenga el cuerpo de Son Goku pero mi alma es el de un Dios, y si no me crees y piensas que te estoy mintiendo entonces te podre dar una perfecta demostración de que soy un Dios-dijo Black para terminar de hablar y luego ir liberando poco a poco su poder, para luego pasar al Saiyan Rose.

-Tal vez no lo sientas pero en este momento estoy en la cúspide de la divinidad-dijo Black al terminar su Transformación y esperar a como reaccionaria Cell.

-Un Dios dice ser pero si es asi como es que no senti tu ki-dijo Cell al sentir por un tiempo el ki Black pero despues de esa rara transformación pareciera como si todo ese poder que tenia se esfumaba y borrara de su sensor.

-Eso es porque al ser un Dios tengo Ki divino una energía que solo los dioses pueden sentir, un ser mortal solo notaria que mi ki desapareció-dijo/explico Black a Cell.

-Mmm ya veo y si eso fuera cierto entonces como se obtiene ese ki eh-preguntó Cell a Black ya que tenia curiosidad de como obtener ese poder para asi completar su programacion.

-Tal vez sepa, pero claro... no todo es gratis y si quieres despertar tu ki divino entonces tendras que dar algo a cambió-dijo Black con una expresión calculadora pero sin dejar de tener esa aura de poder.

-Algo a cambio e, y que seria eso-pregunto con mucha curiosidad Cell su avaricia de tener poder estaba saliendo a flote.

-Lealtad-dijo Black con un tono autoritario y expresión firme.

\- Ya veo-dijo Cell aunque se lo dijo mas que para si mismo.

\- Si aceptó tendre un poder inalcanzable, pero no confió mucho en el su ki se siente oscuro nada igual que haya sentido-penso Cell al ver en la situación en la que estaba.

\- (Suspiro) Bien acepto, sere leal a ti-dijo Cell ya resignado igualmente no podia hacer nada ni aunque quisiera, y mas al no saber en donde se encuentra.

\- Entonces que asi sea, desde ahora seras mi aliado, no aceptaré una traición y si lo haces te eliminare entiendes-dijo Black muy serio y liberando su intención de matar para dejar las cosas en claro.

\- H-hai-dijo Cell intimidado por la intención de matar de Black.

\- Bien, también ese trato se te aplica Broly-dijo Black a la nada aunque no fue asi ya que estaba alguien parado a una distancia de ellos.


	4. Con el paso del tiempo

!Yo¡ aquí les e traído un nuevo Cap, la verdad es que se me dificulto un poco ya que no sabia la personalidad de algunos personajes y aunque el comportamiento de algunos guerreros ( ejem:Broly o Black aunque no tanto este ) no sean como los del canon e tratado de mantenerlo lo mas original posible bueno sin mas que decir que comience este nuevo Cap.

Con el paso del tiempo

\- No aceptaré unirme a ti Kakaroto-dijo Broly con furia y rencor hacia Black.

\- Mmm bien, pero podrías decirme quien es ese tal Kakaroto-dijo Black con curiosidad .

\- Tu eres kakaroto, idiota de clase baja-dijo Broly insultando a Black.

\- A quien llamas idiota, eh idiota no entiendes que luzco diferente a el, además también te equivocas allí ya que el famoso kakaroto como tu dices tiene diferente nombre-dijo Black ya harto de la ignorancia de Broly.

\- si es así entonces como es que te llamas eh-dijo Broly a Black tratando de entender la situación.

\- Mi nombre es Z..Black, si ese es me llamo Black-dijo Black aunque se contuvo de decir su antiguo nombre.

\- Si tengo una nueva oportunidad también tendré que tener un nuevo nombre y que mejor que Black je-pensó Black al analizar el nuevo comienzo que tiene.

\- Bien te creeré por el momento pero si me entero de que mientes te matare-dijo Broly

\- Bien, bien como quieras-dijo Black sin darle importancia a la amenazas de Broly.

\- Ya aclarado tus dudas, aceptaras unirte a mi o no-dijo Black sacando el tema del reclutamiento.

\- Ja tal vez me una, pero si me logras derrotar-dijo Broly confiado de su poder,

\- Sabes que te gane hace rato, cierto-dijo Black a al terco saiyan.

\- Me ganaste fue porque estaba débil pero ahora que tengo todo mi poder completo, te humillare como lo hiciste tu conmigo-dijo Broly para después pasar al Super saiyan legendario y atacar directo a Black.

\- Tch como quieras será el mismo resultado después de todo-dijo Black y fue tan bien hacia Broly para cargar su ki y crear una espada de ki.

\- Mmm interesante podre ver el poder de un supuesto Dios y un diferente saiyajin-dijo Cell interesado en ls batalla esa batalla decidirá el futuro de los dos reclutas y demostrara quien es el que manda y quien no.

Regresando con la batalla, Broly una vez ganado distancia hacia Black comenzó fue a molerlo a golpes aunque sus intentos no daban ningún resultado ya que Black estaba era usando solo su flexibilizada e ingenio, controlaba la pelea aunque con dificultad ya que Broly tenia la ventaja de velocidad y fuerza ( aunque mas fuerza que velocidad ) Black solo llegaba dando patadas y conectando un par de estocada con su espada de ki a todos lo ataques de Broly para ganar distancia entre ellos.

Ya cansado de solo usar esa táctica Black comenzó a crear un kamehameha hacia Broly mientras el solo iba hacia el con una velocidad monstruosa, Black lanzo la técnica hacia Broly dándole aunque Broly supero su técnica al tener su nivel de poder alto.

\- Te matare-dijo Broly al agarrar las manos de Black y jalarlas hacia el para luego darle un rodillazo en el abdomen haciendo que Black escupa un pegote de sangre, para después sujetarlo por la cara y estrellarla en el suelo llevando a Black a un camino de puro dolor.

\- Jajaja donde esta esa confianza que tenias hace rato he, como ya e dicho solo tuviste suerte al derrotarme pero ahora, ahora soy mas fuerte que tu en todo los sentidos de la palabra-dijo Broly al ver que Black ya no era un problema, tal vez el otro ser le de mas batalla pero claro tenia que deshacerse de esta molestia así que agarro a Black por el cuello de gi y lo lanzo hacia arriba para luego rematar con una patada por la espalda enviando a Black lo mas lejos posible.

\- Tch ni siquiera me dio suficiente entretenimiento, pero eh seguro que tu podrás neh-dijo Broly al ver terminado su trabajo para luego seguir su mirada hacia Cell.

\- Ahora si estoy en problemas este mono derroto a ese sujeto, no tengo la suficiente fuerza como para ganarle tengo que salir de aqui-penso Cell sudando a balas por las intenciones de Broly.

\- Patético para autoproclamarse el Saiyan legendario se nota que te falta mas experiencia-dijo/aclaro Black al aparecer detrás de Broly pero con un cambio diferente su pelo ya no era azabache sino Rosado además de estar de puntas como un saiyan 1, aunque la diferencia es...

\- S-su poder, no puedo detectarlo porque eso al menos que-dijo Cell pero se detuvo abruptamente al recordar que Black le había dicho que el ki divino no lo puede detectar un mortal.

\- Tu otra vez no te rindes, aunque noto que vas a utilizar la misma transformación que la vez anterior pero eso no será nada, incluso debes ser mas débil ahora si es que no puedo sentir tu-dijo Broly confiado al notar el ki de Black o mas bien la falta de este.

\- Broly has cometido un error y sabes como se pagan los errores cierto-dijo Black hacia Broly al ver como este ni se inmutaba por las palabras de el.

\- con disciplina-termino su frase Black para después lanzar un golpe hacia Broly pero a velocidades ridículas.

Una vez Broly estando a una distancia perfecta comenzó fue con su combo de ataque primero volar hacia el para patearlo hacia arriba para después una vez en el aire dándole un remate en todo el estómago de Broly sacándole a este aire y sangre una vez hecho eso lo agarro de una pierna evitando que este se alejara y dándole vueltas para después soltarlo enviando rafagas de ki hacia el sin parar, claro Black no tenia como objetivo matar a Broly pero si enseñarle quien es el que manda.

Apareciendo detrás de Broly le dio una patada inversa ( o mejor dicho una chilena ) y lo mando directo al suelo causando que tuviera 4 costillas rotas por el impacto, apareciendo en el mismo lugar donde esta Broly, Black comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el y para luego pisarlo con fuerza sacando gruñidos de dolor de Broly.

\- Bien bestia vas a seguir mis órdenes o tendré que acabar con tu mísera vida-dijo Black a Broly mientras pisaba su cabeza contra el suelo.

\- Yo... ...-murmuró por de muy bajo Broly solo se pudo escuchar el "YO".

\- Hmm que dijiste que no te escuche, habla más fuerte o es que acaso ahora tienes miedo incluso de hablar-dijo Black burlándose de Broly .

-Yo te seré leal-dijo con fuerza Broly al final ya no le quedaba nada solo tenia su orgullo ya destrozado por Black.

\- Por fin ya era hora-dijo Black al quitar el pie de la cabeza de Broly y caminar hasta quedar a una cierta distancia de el y Cell.

\- Bien ya estando de acuerdo los dos ahora serán mis aliados ( Cell ) o mi subordinado ( Broly ) pero si seré claro con ustedes dos, si alguno me llega traicionar simplemente lo matare e incluso si hacen alianza para vencerme no cambiará las cosas, tienen un objetivo en común e incluso involucra un grupo de peleadores si se quieren vengar de ellos entonces tendrán que seguir mis ordenes al pie de la letra, entienden-dijo Black al aclarar las condiciones que tenían ellos ya que si se dejaban por hay sin ninguna regla ellos harían un desastre del cual el seria responsable y mas si le arruinan los planes.

\- Hai/Hai-dijeron con fuerza y firmé como los militares incluso Cell estaba en la típica pose militar al estar frente a su general ( es decir posición firme una mano rectas mientras otra estaba al frente como cualquier soldado haría ) mientras Broly estaba que ni se movía solo con las vista al frente .

\- Bien una vez aclaro las dudas les explicare el objetivo de este grupo y ese será-dijo Black al par de guerreros que le estaban dando toda su atención a Black.

\- "Conquista y destrucción"-dijo Black pero ahora con un aire de grandeza y supremacía completa.

Time skip un año después ( debo de aclarar que en el "Vacío" por así decirlo el tiempo pasa mas rápido que en cualquier línea del tiempo dando a Black y a su grupo ventaja en lo que vendría siendo poder y experiencia ) Ya completado una de sus metas, Black se dispuso en ese tiempo a entrenar a los demás peones o mejor dicho "la guardia celestial", ya que esta compuesta por soldados que llegan a un nivel diferente y aunque algunos no lleguen al ki divino, aun asi son de tomar en cuenta a la hora de una confrontación, los integrante del grupo es Broly el saiyan legendario, Cell el androide perfecto, Buu un ser hecho de maldad pura, Janemba una creación de todas las almas malvadas, Cooler el demonio Frío y por ultimo Zaiko un Clon de Son Goku hecho por un kaio.

Cada unos de ellos fueron entrenados por el y con un solo propósito y es el de servirle ciegamente a el, además si no fuera así solo los destruiría igual severamente encontraría a otros candidatos, lo único de ellos es que todos tenían algo en común con el y ese es Vengarse de los guerreros Z, aunque ya se le a ido minimizando su hostilidad hacia los demás, la primera vez que lucharon fue una batalla campal todos contra todos, tuvo que ir a saiyan Rose para detenerlos a cada uno de ellos sin piedad, esa semana no pudieron incluso levantarse de la intensa rutina de tort...entrenamiento que les había dado.

Todavía recuerda cuando envío a Broly a reclutar a Buu, la pelea fue por así decirlo intensa y muy pareja, gracias al poder destructivo de Broly y la regeneración de Buu, la pelea se baso fue en pura determinación de quien se cansaría mas rápido que el otro y Broly era el que llevaba ventaja en eso una vez que la batalla había llegado a su clímax Broly se iba agotando mas y mas mientras Buu seguía en el mismo estado el espectador que lo viera pensaría que ganaría Buu y no esta del todo equivocado ya que si gano Buu mas no lo mato, ya que el había llegado para tele transportado hacia el "Vacío" una vez allí comenzó otra batalla que el ganaría al noquear a Buu con un golpe de karate.

Mientras que con Buu se recurrió a la violencia con Cooler fue diferente ya que Cell comenzó a negociar con el en donde se había pero mientras no se rebele contra el, entonces lo dejara en paz.  
Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, una promesa e incluso un ser que hasta el diría que es el soldado perfecto comparado solo con Broly, Zaiko un "Saiyajin" hecho del adn de Goku y una Kaio del U.7, lo encontró en una escena de un Cristal del tiempo muy peculiar incluso diría que allí en ese U.7 los Kaios habían muerto o solo se escondieron, pero le resto importancia igualmente ese tiempo no le interesaba y el único luchador con potencial era el, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia esa línea de tiempo y convenció a Zaiko aunque primero le pidió una pelea al parecer el ADN Saiyan estaba intacto en el.  
La lucha fue emocionante aunque no lo diria en voz alta, el poder en crecimiento y el Saiyajin de Zaiko lo había llevado a usar su 50% de poder en su transformación Rose ( claro ahora es mas poderoso con el paso del tiempo ), una vez de haberle ganado Zaiko quedo satisfecho e incluso lo impulso a entrenar mas a la par que Broly, una vez reunido a los demás hubo casi un estallo ya que Broly casi va a por Zaiko y Cell solo veía como espectador, tuvo que someterlos con el Ssj Rose después de esa confrontación el ambiente estaba tenso, pero claro después de una buena charla cof..cof...golpiza...cof...cof con su amigable amigo el homb...digo Black.  
Ahh buenos tiempos aquellos pero en este momento tendrá que encontrar mas peleadores ya que aunque sean poderosos no son lo suficiente y menos cuando vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención que requería mas luchadores, es decir estaba muy atareado aunque todavía no se había detenido con su entrenamiento ya esta notando progreso.  
Fin


	5. Poderosos contrincantes y la Verdad

Poderosos contrincantes y la Verdad

Desdé este episodio el fin se ira convirtiéndose en un Crossover masivo en el cual estarán animes/manga que a mí me han gustado y que he visto, aunque habrá otros que no pero me iré guiando con mangas y animes, aparté de que solo tomaré lo mas interesante desde mi punto de vista, todavía no se si voy agregando al grupo de Black a otros personajes de animes o solo voy agregando villanos del Db/Z/Gt/Af/Súper, además de si le voy agregando o no técnicas de otras series a los actuales guerreros del grupo de Black.

No soy dueño de Dragón ball Z/Gt/Súper

Tampoco animes/manga ni algunas técnicas o poderes mencionadas aquí.

Me pertenece esta trama y Oc aunque pocos.

Ahora disfruten del cap como yo

\- Bien los he reunidos aquí para decir las instrucciones a la que van a seguir al paso, cada uno tendrá objetivos diferente, tal vez les toque destrucción y caos o negociaciones y controversia, algunos no los harán fuertes físicamente pero si mentalmente en cada situación-dijo terminando su discurso Black a cada miembro, todos estaban ansioso por tener finalmente algo de acción y no solo entrenamiento.

\- Y que harás tu mientras estamos afuera-pregunto Cooler a Black, el tiene ventaja en fuerza los supera con creces e incluso solo los que han obtenido el ki divino han presenciado su gran poder, Cooler no ha hecho ningún movimiento ya que sabe que en cualquier momento Black lo eliminara, y teme eso no sabe si dejara de existir o no ya que Black les explico que no están en ningún espacio dimensional, si no que están en la nada o el vacío mismo.

\- Yo estaré ocupado con algunas cosas importante, no estaré perdiendo el tiempo-dijo Black hacia ellos mientras habría 6 portales que daban a otras líneas de tiempo.

\- Broly iras al portal N°1, Cooler tu iras al N°2, Zaiko al N°3, Cell al portal N°4, Buu al 6 y Janemba al portal 7, dicho esto también les diré que no deben de llamar la atención en estos lugares ya que queremos mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención de los dioses-dijo Black con seriedad y un poco de rencor en las ultimas palabras, todos tenían en claro que por los momentos no podrían hacer nada contra los dioses bueno aun no.

\- Vayan preparándose que en 5 min abriré los portales-dijo Black para después desaparecer de hay, mientras que los demás comenzaron a prepararse para el viaje.

( Time Skip )

\- Vayan entrando hacia los portales que yo los mantendré el mayor tiempo posible-dijo Black hacia los demás mientras comenzaba a encender su aura o ki divino para abrir los portales y mantenerlos estable.

El primero en entrar fue Buu que de la emoción se lanzo hacia el portal extasiado por tener una pelea digna de un demonio, los demás solo vieron eso con un poker face solemne para después suspirar por el comportamiento volátil de Buu.

\- Bien alguien que quiera lanzarse al portal sin ninguna preocupación-dijo Black con sarcasmo aunque al parecer Broly no lo noto y solo imito a Buu saltando hacia cualquier portal.

\- (Suspiró ) saben que, solo vayan hacia los portales que ya estoy comenzado a tener migraña-dijo Black hacia los demás resignado e ilusionado por el comportamiento de dos de sus alumnos.

Los demás solo sintieron pena por su Jefe, tal vez la razón de enviarlos hacia otros lugares sea para descansar de ellos, pero Black los corto de sus pensamientos al lanzarle una mirada de muerte si no se apresuraban, al ver la mirada todos se pusieron rígidos y fueron corriendo hacia los portales como alma que les lleva el diablo.

Al entrar al portal los llevo hacia otras realidades, líneas de tiempo diferente e incluso, universos que van más allá del creador (Zeno-sama ).

Black al desconocer todavía su nueva técnica desarrollada que es la misma que utilizó contra Vegeta (es cuando crea una guadaña y "corta el espacio") sabía que no los mataría (bueno supone) pero el paradero en donde caerían era lo que le molestaba, no le preocupa que le pase algo a ellos ya que él sabe de lo que son capaces.

\- Me quedare un tiempo más en este lugar a ver si supero esa estúpida barrera-dijo Black aunque lo último lo dijo con mucha molestia por quedarse estancado.

\- Mmm me pregunto a donde habrán parado todos ellos-dijo Black con curiosidad, tal vez cayeron en lugares no muy favorecido para ellos.

\- pff ajajaja que divertido, aunque seguramente ya hubiera hecho un caos si llegase a este lugar-dijo Black con diversión pura, imaginando a Broly en un mundo muy colorido y habitantes muy singulares como ponis o unicornio, seguro que se divertiría mucho en ese lugar.

-Ja pagaría por ver eso-termino sus pensamientos Black su descanso ya había terminado.

Siguió con su rutina por un tiempo incluso haciéndolo en un tiempo récord, pasado el mes comenzó a crear el portal con su guadaña pero esta vez dándole mas poder a ver si tenía suerte y encontraba algo interesante.

Desde que corto el espacio/tiempo se quedaba a admirar su obra de arte, en palabras sencillas era simplemente magnifico y glorioso ver como un parte del universo se iba cayendo como poco a poco se iba acercando a su meta, dejando su difamaciones comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el portal preparado para cualquier amenaza que lo esperará al otro lado.

( Al otro lado de la ruptura )

.

.

.

"VACIO"

.

"SOLO ESO UN VACIO INFERNAL SIN SENTIDO, SIN EMOCIÓN, SOLO ESO, DESPERDICIO, SU PODER Y TIEMPO"

( Punto de vista de Black )

Tengo que salir de este sitio, pero no puedo sin tener que esperar un largo tiempo esto me agotó dudo mucho que tenga la capacidad de abrir otro, tal vez si solo me quedará entrenando pero este lugar es simple...vacío no hay nada, el "vacío" que conozco es otro es estable este no tiene nada, me pregunto si los demás terminando igual que yo o incluso peor aunque ellos sobrevivirán son como cucarachas siempre viven, ja que curioso siendo Cell algo parecido a una cucaracha, empezaré a explorar más a ver si encuentro algo.

Uhh eso es una sombra tal vez sepa cómo salir de aqui, yo lo voy a buscar, su poder no es extraño no tiene se siente como si no fuera nada, puede ser un Dios...no nunca lo he escuchado e incluso si fuese el caso no tendría motivó de estar aquí, tal vez...

\- Eh tu- escuché una voz desconocida.

( Tercera persona )

\- Eh tu - Black escuchó una voz desconocida, girándose hacia la dirección de la voz.

Black se sorprendió al ver el ser que se encontraba al frente de el, tiene una figura humanoide de color solo negro con pigmentación blanca o mejor dicho solo líneas ( como si se fuese la señal ), es de su misma altura, larguirucho y soso por así decirlo las únicas características que le llama la atención es su rostro solo una inexpresión ilegible, su poder indiferenciable.

-¿Que eres?-dijo Black al ser delante de el.

\- No eres un "ser espiral" afirmando que no tienes Poder espiral, pero eres fuerte no me ganas eso lo aseguro pero aun asi eres fuerte, tal vez seas el primero que podrá forzarme a evolucionar mas allá de lo que e imaginado-dijo el ser desconocido

\- ¿Ser espiral? Y ¿Poder espiral?, que son esas cosas supongo que debe ser de gran alcance cierto-dijo Black preguntó Black ganándole la curiosidad.

\- Un ser espiral es aquélla criatura que alberga poder espiral pero dado que no tienes supongo que no eres de aquí incluso dudo que seas de este universo cierto-dijo/afirmo el Anti-spiral a Black con una voz que daba mucho que desear.

\- Un poder mas curioso que tienes allí, pero no creo que eso sea todo cierto?-dijo Black ya indagando el misterio del ser al frente de el.

\- Tal vez, pero te lo diré solo si me ganas a mi en una batalla, solo así te lo diré-dijo/propuso el ser hacia Black.

\- Bien-dijo Black llegando hacia Saiyan Rose de una vez, no se iba a confiar como lo hizo con Vegito, el esta vez ira con todo.

El guerrero " Kuro " (ya que el "Ser" ya se va haciendo confuso) lo espero y una vez ya hacia su alcancé comenzó una batalla digna de recordar, los ataque y habilidades de cada uno era admirable, Black lanzaba golpes a diestras y siniestras mientras que Kuro también ambos están parejos Black lanza una ráfaga de ki para tomar distancia con Kuro.

\- Hame-hame-haaa -dijo Black enviando la onda de ki hacia Kuro.

Mientras Kuro enviaba una bala de aire comprimido, ambos ataques luchando por la supremacía del mas poderoso aumentando cada vez mas la intensidad, Black ya estaba teniendo gotas en la frente mientras fruncía el seño.  
Dado que se hallaban en un lugar vacío no había consecuencia con daños colaterales, Black dándose cuenta de que no podía ganar esta confrontación de poder decidió terminar y tele transportándose detrás de Kuro, enviando una patada en la nuca para después darle un codazo en la espalda enviándolo hacia el "suelo", libero todo el poder que podía producir el saiyan Rose yendo hacia el Anti-spiral batallando ahora con mas intensidad, mientras este tomaba la iniciativa comenzando una nueva confrontación de poder y estilo dando ahora un reto mas emocionante, golpeando a cada micro segundo a Kuro mientras este también la diferencia no cambio ya que ambos tienen el mismo nivel de poder ( y no, no es nivel de ki ), concentrando ki en sus mano comenzaron a crecer unas Wakizashi de ki ( o sables cortos no tiene tanta relevancia ) en ambas manos juntos a ellas fue hacia Kuro tratando de inhabilitarlo.  
\- Mmm interesante técnica a ver si quien es mejor-dijo Kuro para después su manos cambiar a "sables" iguales a los de Black, retomando la batalla, Black luchando al estiló samurái mientras que Kuro solo copiaba cada movimiento de Black.  
\- Tengo que terminar esta pelea estar en este estado desgasta mucho ki-dijo Black para después empezar a cambiar su estrategia y comenzar a utilizar un estilo mas sucio en ese caso el estilo ninja, haciendo uso de su habilidad para invocar un "humo" morado Black ahora estaba rodeado de ella impidiendo que su oponente vea sus movimiento, cada estocada que da hacia Kuro son regeneradas gracias a su factor de curación y aunque sea algo satisfactorio para Black tener un enemigo capaz de llevarlo al limite aun así ya se le esta agotando la poca paciencia que esta teniendo ahorita.  
\- Ya basta-dijo Black para después enviar una onda de energía hacia Kuro con su Hoz de energía que aunque no tenga lo suficiente como para romper el espacio/tiempo, tiene para rebanar y quien mejor que Kuro.  
La onda de energía lo habría cortado por la mitad si no fuese por su altos sentidos, contraatacando con una onda explosiva a su alrededor para anular el choque de energía de Black, solo para después ir con más velocidad de la que tenía e ir a por Black tomándolo por desprevenido lo agarro de la cara y lo azoto contra el piso para después agarrarlo por el cuello pero sin asfixiarlo.  
\- Impresionante me obligaste a ir más de lo que otra raza hubiese hecho, tu poder es de admirar y lo admito pero aun así no lo suficiente para ganar-dijo Kuro con un pizca de respeto y analítica.  
\- Te matare de una manera indolora gracias a tus acciones-dijo Kuro para después crear en su mano un orbe blanco con pizca de negro.  
Con intenciones de acabar con Black pero no noto que Black en este momento estaba concentrando una esfera de ki en su mano.  
\- Un placer pelear contigo-dijo Kuro para después insertar el orbe en el centro de Black, bueno hubiese sido pero Black lo impidió al estrellarle la esfera de ki en el abdomen de Kuro enviándolo una distancia considerable.  
\- Tu mismo lo dijiste fue un placer pelear contigo, pero no pienso morir hasta luego-dijo Black para después desaparecer.  
\- Anti-spiral-dijo "Kuro" en voz baja pero Black lo escuchó antes de irse.  
Apareciendo más lejos de lo que su fuerza le permitía, Black cayo en el piso como un costal de papa solo quería seguir en ese mismo lugar y esperar a recuperarse, cayendo en la inconsciencia gracias al gran esfuerzo que hizo Black solo pudo articular una palabra.  
\- Anti-spiral- nombrando Black al oponente con el que se había enfrentado, uno de los seres que lo llevo lejos.  
Pasaron los días y Black no daba señal de despertar, su estado se veía claramente estable pero su ki esta crítico, Anti-spiral no lo había encontrado o solo no lo busco y siguió con su vida...si siguió con su vida porque es imposible no encontrar a Black y más si solo hay pura llanura.  
(Punto de vista de Black )  
Dolor  
Esa es la sensación que tiene, cada célula de su cuerpo está en puro dolor, su ki está bajo, jamás se había sentido o estado en esta situación tal vez si solo tuviera la inmortalidad que Zamas solo tal vez no estaría así, no debí de haber peleado con ese sujeto.  
\- Tengo que comer y beber pero no tengo el ki suficiente como para crear comida-le dije en voz alta no me importa si ese sujeto esta por ahí dudo que me dé pelea.  
\- Te he estado esperando ex-kaio -alguien me dijo no podía verle bien ya que mi visión no se está acostumbrando a la poca o inexistente luz que hay.  
(Tercera persona )  
Te he estado esperando ex-kaio -dijo una silueta blanca sin rasgos aunque el único rasgos sea espeluznante para algunos ya que tiene una sonrisa muy inquietante.  
\- Eh -fue lo único que pudo decir Black ya con su vista de vuelta.  
\- E-res yo o Son Goku-dijo Black después de ver bien la silueta parecida a él o al nombrado anterior.  
\- Oh te equivocas ex-kaio, no soy el ni lo seré mi apariencia es solo un reflejo tuyo-dijo el "Ser" (si sé que utilizó mucho esa palabra para nombrar pero es lo único que se me ocurre) hacia Black dándole una sonrisa amable como si fuese de la familia Son.  
\- entonces si no eres ninguno de los dos, que o quien eres he-dijo/pregunto Black dejando pasar lo de Ex-kaio la verdad es que es más importante el origen y que es, no quiere tener otro encuentro sorpresa como el de Anti-spiral.  
\- Oh que soy pues es interesante, ya que yo soy...el ser que ustedes llaman el mundo, o tal vez el universo, o tal vez Dios, o tal vez la verdad, o tal vez el todo, o tal vez uno y yo soy tú-dijo el ser que aclaro ser Dios o todo.  
\- No eso es posible no creo que exista alguien así al menos que seas Zeno-sama-dijo Black intrigado pero si vieses mejor hubiera visto el miedo enterrado que tiene en sus ojos.  
\- No esto es imposible no creo, pero y si él dice la verdad entonces porque no tomo el control-pensó Black con pánico tal vez muestre una expresión indiferente en el exterior pero en el interior era un desastre de pánico.  
\- Dudas de ti mismo aunque demuestres valentía y fortaleza, sabes a la vez eres admirable pero a la vez no-dijo "Dios" frente a Black.  
\- No eres lo que crees ser y sabes que para alcanzar tu sueño es un suicidio no tienes el poder para enfrentarte a dioses fuera de tu liga y aun así lo intentas, tu ideología es algo errónea y corrompida-dijo "Todo" analizando a Black como si lo conociera de toda la vida con tan solo verlo.

\- Tu error fue el de dejarte llevar por las emociones algo a lo que tu has de haber aprendido y aun así ignorado, no eres tan diferente a los humanos...lo sabes no?-dijo "Dios" hacia Black haciendo que este cuestione lo dicho.  
\- Ira, Rencor y Venganza tu eres en si uno de los peores mortales y lo sabes, matas la vida a la que una vez juraste proteger e incluso cuestionas la creación a la que una vez estuviste a cargo-dijo "Todo" cada vez más fuete con una voz que afirmaba ser una deidad pero no cualquier deidad si no un ser supremo.  
\- Tu anterior título era irónico un dios de la creación teniendo ideología de destrucción y preservación, Black te queda mejor no?... Es por eso que lo tomaste como tu actual nombre y aun asi se te contradice ya que todavía eres bondadoso a tu manera pero lo eres-dijo/juzgo este a Black.  
\- Tus acciones demuestran lo contrario a lo que eres, y aunque no merezcas una segunda oportunidad te la daré, te pondré en una situación la cual será para mejor o peor solo depende de ti, te daré para que saldes cuentas con los mortales-dijo "Dios" para después ir brillando poco a poco, Black no pudo hacer nada ya que estaba más concentrado en las palabras del ser que no le prestó atención a su acción.  
\- Y si de verdad soy parecido a los humanos y si me deje llevar por mis emociones, pero es imposible yo me controlé nunca me deje llevar por mi juicio, solo velo por el bien del universo como un Kaio debe de ser-pensó Black contraviniéndose con cada conclusión que llegaba, en este momento su cabeza era el espectador de primera clase a una batalla campal, la cual decidiría si lo que hacía estaba bien o no.  
\- Espero que puedas redimirte Zamasu o mejor dicho Black, hasta luego-dijo "Todo" para después abrirse un portal atrás de Black y comenzar a absorberlo aunque el espectáculo no quedo allí ya que de Black también comenzó a salir un aura plateada que comenzó a concentrarse en dos cadena la cual se adhirieron a las muñecas de Black, como si fuesen unas esposas pero sin las restricciones de estas.  
-Que me estás haciendo-Grito Black con todas sus fuerzas o lo que le quedaba ya que poco a poco sus párpados se iban cerrando.  
\- Solo lo que debieron hacer los Kaios contigo-dijo "Dios" con calma hacia Black como si fuese un padre hacia su hijo.  
\- No, Noooo-Grito Black para después ser tragado por el portal.

Una ciudad normal nada fuera de lo común, sus habitantes yendo de un lado para otro algunos con prisa y otros con calma, Consiste en un distrito de negocios; un distrito residencial y una zona abandonada la cual está destrozada y abandonada en casi su totalidad, los coches aunque estos fuesen último modelo son bastante simple, si definitivamente una ciudad sin ningún problema o eso creen y es que es el hogar de la mayoría de seres misteriosos que aparecen en la ciudad y en el resto del mundo, aunque gracias a los superhéroes, defienden la ciudad de los muchos monstruos que aparecen en la misma. Es oficialmente la ciudad más dañada diariamente por seres misteriosos y villanos, siendo posiblemente la más costosa a la larga para la Asociación de héroes  
Oh cierto se me olvidaba la Asociación de Héroes, también conocida como la Sociedad de Superhéroes, es una organización fundada por el multimillonario Aguni que gestiona todos los superhéroes de las ciudades. Aguni también ha establecido el Registro Nacional de Superhéroes, la base de datos que abarca a todos los superhéroes reconocidos. La Asociación utiliza un sistema de clases, con 4 clases y categorías dentro de esas clases, para organizar a todos los miembros.  
Mucho candidatos se van uniendo día a día aunque esto es más por intereses que por el deseo de ser héroe, pero no estamos saliendo del tema y es que en cada cuidad hay una cantidad considerable de ellos patrullando en cada sitio y rincón en espera a una amenaza.  
En el lado abandonado de la ciudad más justo, sería la calle de departamento que hay en ese lugar arriba de unos contenedores de basura ( pobre Black ), comenzó a abrirse una especie de portal el cual comenzó a salir Black mientras este estaba inconsciente cayendo sin previo aviso en los contenedores de basura ( aunque no creo que allá basura ¿cierto? ) aterrizando en una superficie suave pero a la vez pútrida ( "_" ...ok ) razón de este tan pútrido olor y suave textura es porque lo que se encuentra es bolsas de todo tipo desde verduras podridas hasta objetos que ya cumplieron su función.  
( Punto de vista de? )  
Eh pasando por las calles más peligrosas de ciudad Z para poder llegar a la ciudad y aprovechar e ir protegiendo a algún desafortunado que dé haya topado con un kaiju o monstruo por así decirlo , mientras pasaba por los callejones de lo que alguna vez fue parte de la cuidad se encontró con un joven situado en la cima de una pila de basura en un contenedor, creyendo que el joven en realidad es un vagabundo o solo tuvo una noche descontrolada, fue a despertarlo porque si lo dejaba allí iba a ser asesinado por uno de los kaiju.  
\- Hey jove..n-dijo el Sr aunque este corto rápidamente al tocar el hombro del joven.  
\- Ese poder es increíble no es nada parecido a lo que haya sentido alguna vez, tal vez sea uno de esos poderes o Kosei-penso el Sr al registrar la firma de poder del joven que estaba en el contenedor  
\- Joven despierta, que este no es un lugar al que estés tumbado-dijo el Sr moviendo más el hombro del joven que estaba poco a poco recobrando la conciencia.  
\- Eh, quien eres tu-dijo el Joven con cauteloso del hombre frente a él .  
\- Se más respetuoso mocoso mal educado, y para informarte mi nombre es Kenshiro y el tuyo mocoso-dijo este con ligera frustración por lo irrespetuoso del joven  
\- No me llames mocoso viejo me llamo Black y yo muestro respeto a los que vea dignó-dijo Black a Kenshiro  
\- Tch, bien mocoso que haces en este contenedor de basura o es que te equivocaste y llegaste a donde perteneces-dijo Kenshiro con calma pero a la vez con una pizca de burla en sus palabras.  
\- Oye oye, más respeto viejo decrépito y no estoy aquí porque quiera si no que me obligaron a caer en esta zona-dijo Black con irritación por el viejo falta de respeto.  
\- Dudo mucho que fuera un kaiju que te dejara en un contenedor, así que di la verdad no sabes o solo te pasaste de copas-dijo Kenshiro con el mismo tono.  
\- Sabes que viejo olvídalo y dime en donde estoy-dijo Black ya tratando de no matar al viejo ( Ja pobre iluso ).  
\- Estas en ciudad Z y por lo que veo caíste en el peor lugar de la ciudad-dijo Kenshiro esta vez más serio ya que si Black no recuerda en donde esta entonces es un problema al que tomar en cuenta y más si no se equivoca en la energía que sintió del joven.  
\- Oh ya veo y en qué año estamos-dijo Black con curiosidad el esta en la tierra eso es seguro pero en qué año estará el no recuerda mucho ver esta línea.  
\- Estamos en el 20XX oye déjame ver algo-dijo Kenshiro  
\- Eh que piensas hacer-dijo Black un poco asombrado por el año en el que esta, aunque esta cauteloso ahora del viejo.  
\- Oh solo revisar si tienes algún daño o bloqueó-dijo Kenshiro teniendo el presentimiento de algún bloqueo o trauma.  
\- Bien pero no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir-dijo Black tensando sus músculos.  
\- Te lo aseguro yo soy la última persona que haría un mal a otro- Kenshiro con seriedad y melancolía.  
Acercándose poco a poco hacia Black Kenshiro subió su mano hacia la frente de Black para después empezar a brillar y tocar en el medio de esta.  
Puro pero caótico...un sello y muy poderoso eh, así que este no es todo su potencial.  
\- Increíble tanto poder en masa y aun así sin usar con entrenamiento se solucionaría pero será que el joven es el correcto-dijo Kenshiro al analizar la energía de Black.  
\- Eh ya terminaste o falta mas-dijo Black con impaciencia pero asombrado por el poder del anciano se sentía como algo único solo parecido a Broly pero no es caótico si no fluido como la corriente de un rió.  
\- No exageres ni que fuera para tanto lo que me tarde, además no es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer cierto-dijo Kenshiro a Black con sarcasmo.  
\- Pfff claro que tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo Black aunque con una pizca de duda en su voz.  
\- Ah sí y que es lo tan importante que harás-dijo Kenshiro ya con calma.  
\- Bueno pues buscar un techó en donde dormiré-dijo Black con un seguridad y confianza en sus palabras.  
\- Ah sí que der verdad eres un di hogar no?-dijo Kenshiro analizando más a Black.  
-Solo vi antes que no tenía necesidad alguna de habitar un lugar con techo-dijo Black cruzándose de brazos y que a la vez negaba todo.  
\- Oh ya veo y que te parece si vives en mi hogar-dijo Kenshiro pacíficamente hacia Black viendo como este solo lo veía fijamente.  
\- Y como yo sé que no me estas mintiendo eh-dijo Black con perspicacia y desconfianza  
\- Bueno como te lo he dicho soy la última persona a la que le desearía el mal a otro te lo aseguro-dijo Kenshiro a un así con seriedad y sin ningún titubeo calmando a Black pero aun así manteniéndose alerta.  
\- Acepto, guíame por favor-dijo Black a Kenshiro tranquilamente.  
\- Bien-dijo Kenshiro a Black avanzando hacia su camino.  
En el camino iban hablando tranquilamente con una sabiduría de dos personas que han vivido más de lo que un hombre soñaría, esas charla son las que le gustan a Kenshiro y Black, no sólo una plática sin sentido como las del día de hoy, ya entendiéndose mutuamente sabiendo que cada uno había vivido más situaciones que el otro con eso ya empezando a confiar en el otro.  
\- Sabes nosotros los humanos somos tan complejos no nos preocupamos por cosas importante solo de cosas triviales, como de cuánto tiempo viviremos pero sin vivir el momento-dijo Kenshiro hacia Black en una de sus charlas analizando la sociedad actual.  
\- Pfff es algo irónico y más cuando pasan su tiempo de vida en pequeños lugares solo para ganar algo que no le servirá para siempre-dijo Black con sabiduría gracias a su experiencia como Kaio había visto como los humanos gastaban su tiempo en esas cosas.  
\- Eres sabio para ser tan joven que fue por lo que pasaste eh Black-pensó Kenshiro (Ja si supieras).  
\- Bueno viejo ese es tu hogar-dijo Black mirando una casa antigua a la época edo.  
\- Si mocoso esta es mi humilde morada-dijo el vie...Kenshiro entrando en un complejo vacío hacia su casita ni tan lujosa ni tan pequeña.  
\- es espacioso por lo que veo pero dime la verdad viejo porque razón me inventaste-dijo Black con firmeza y liberando intención asesina hacia Kenshiro aunque este ni se inmuto.  
\- Oh solo quería hacerte una prueba de lucha a ver si eres capas-dijo Kenshiro para después caminar a una distancia prudencial de Black.  
\- Ah eso bien, si lo que quieres es batalla entonces tendrás una anciano-dijo Black entrando en su estilo una mezcla del estilo de tortuga y su estilo.  
Ya preparado para la lucha Black comenzó con una patada lateral dirigida a las costillas de Kenshiro a tener suerte de si las rompía o no pero este se la paro en una finta mientras daba un puño hacia el estómago de Black con intenciones de sacarlo fuera de combate Black al bloquear el puño sintió como si hubiese golpeado al Dios mas poderoso y no hacerle nada.  
Crack  
Crack  
El desagradable sonido de sus huesos triturándose al bloquear el puño de Kenshiro quedando con la mano inutilizada. Black tomando distancia de Kenshiro verificando su daño se empezó a dar de cuenta de que cometió el mismo error.  
( Punto de vista de Black )  
Maldije por estar en la misma situación de nuevo tal vez sea el destino cobrando las muertes de los humanos !Ja¡ que risa y aunque este en desventaja me emociona tal vez sea mi sangre saiyan que hace que supere mis limites mi emoción por la pelea se incrementa mas y más.  
Me preparó para confrontarlo apretando mi puño derecho empiezo a concentrarme en el poco ki que me permite mi cuerpo avanzando hacia el con cada paso mi respiración se va volviendo mas errática veo que el permanece inmóvil esperando que llegue, empiezo a trotar para después...correr...corro lo mas rápido que puedo sin perder de vista al anciano mi guardia en alto mi puño al tope de energía siento como solo una pizca de mi poder divino en mi puño tirando una patada al frente primero para después darle un derechazo con todo mi poder puesto en el veo como el viejo barre su pierna delantera ,su brazo izquierdo va en dirección a mi golpe veo que lo va a desviar y aunque quiera ya no puedo detenerme la energía ya esta lista para soltar no la puedo manipular mas de allí cierro mis ojos sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil por segundo, respiró y liberó respiró y libero.  
Respira y...Libera  
PMMMMM  
(Tercera persona)  
PMMMMM  
El poder volátil fue tan fuerte que causo un cráter en la dirección dirigida mientras que el lugar mas floreado y cuidado había desaparecido para remplazarlo ahora un área muerta con cenizas alrededor.  
Un puño mientras uno de los dos se había arrodillado sujetándose el estómago con una mano mientras que en la otra se cubría la boca de la cual salía líquido carmesí logrando alzar la cabeza el individuo solo dijo:  
\- No usaste todo tu poder cierto?, solo la mitad y aun así me quedo corto una vez que hallas muerto querré la revancha-dijo la voz mientras caía desmayado.  
\- No me equivoque e incluso superaste mis expectativa-dijo la figura mientras iba caminando poco hacía el ¿cadáver?.  
Fin

Bien de aquí estaré diciendo que algunas cosas serán aclaras otras no tanto , mientras algunos saben quiénes son los sujetos a los que se le enfrentó Black sepan que ellos desempeñaran un papel muy importante en este fic no solo estarán en este cap si no en otros ( Spoiler ).  
Ya se dieron de cuenta que la personalidad de Black no coincide con la del anime o manga y eso son por los sucesos que le paso, más adelante verán la personalidad final que tendrá Black  
Aclaración de las técnicas, armas y animes usados en este fic:  
Wakizashi : La Wakizashi, también conocida como Shōtō, es un sable corto tradicional japonés, con una longitud de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. Su forma es similar a la de la Katana, aunque el filo es generalmente más delgado y por tanto puede herir con mayor severidad.  
Katas samurái ( Kenjutsu ): El Kenjutsu es el arte de combate con espadas, creada por los Samuráis en Japón feudal. Hoy es el arte que transmite mas fielmente las enseñanzas de los samuráis en nuestros días, manteniendo viva una tradición iniciada hace 600 años.  
Katas ninja ( Ninjutsu ) : Una de las habilidades más extraordinarias atribuidas por la antigua leyenda de los guerreros de las sombras, fue su capacidad de "leer la mente" o ser capaces de manipular la personalidad de los oponentes hasta el punto de obligarles a obedecer sus órdenes  
Full metal brotherhoods ( anime)  
tengen toppa gurren lagann ( anime )


	6. Un adiós y un nuevo comienzo

Aclaraciones en este cap habrá mas time skip ya que las escenas no serán de gran importancia en algunas partes habrá pequeños flash back.

Disculpen por mi fatal error ( aunque no sé si lo notaron pero buee ) en el capítulo anterior apareció Kenshiro pero en este tiempo ha envejecido cosa que en el anime no muestran y como no tuve la descripción ni ninguna pista, empecé a crear la mia viendo al candidato perfecto para ser Kenshiro ( aunque no se comparen en poder ) y por lo que he visto decidí el de poner a Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai como el nuevo ( cof cof viejo cof cof ) Kenshiro asi que a los que lo conozcan se imaginarán ya al viejo pero a los que no, les recomendaría el de buscarlo para evitar enredos y desmadres, bueno eso era todo y disculpen mi error.

Que empiece lo bueno

Llegando hacia su enemigo derrotado herido tanto física como mentalmente solo viéndolo desde arriba como este respiraba de manera agitada se notaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse consiente, una razón más para pensar que el es el indicado con tan solo como luchaba y no negándose a morir o será su terquedad bueno se estaba yendo lejos del tema y eso no es bueno ya que diga baria más y perdería tiempo valioso.

Tomándolo del cuello de gi el comenzó a arrástralo hacia la casa poniéndolo en el piso de la sala, comenzó a concentrar energía en las palmas de sus manos una vez que obtuvieron un aura etérea fue aplicando más y más hacia él, curando sus heridas internas poco a poco.

\- Mmm heridas internas he, tres costillas rotas una de ellas perforo su pulmón y por lo que puedo ver ambos brazos están inutilizable uno destrozado completamente y otro solo del codo al hombro su energía esta lo bastante baja a como era antes de la pelea-pensó el mientras sanaba las heridas ya mencionadas.

\- Bien aunque este estable físicamente no lo será en su energía, así que por los momentos se quedara en una de las habitaciones-pensó mientras terminaba de sanar la heridas para después llevar al sujeto a una habitación ni tan grande ni tan pequeña la cual tenía solo un futon en el suelo recostándolo allí para luego irse.

Una vez dejado en el piso a su contrincante se fue lentamente de la habitación para después salir a prepararse su desayuno mientras que vagaba en la pelea que tuvo el poder del sujeto era algo único y si aceptaba entonces podría tener un poderoso aliado a su lado y mas cuando deje este mundo.

Pasando los meses poco a poco su huésped comenzó a recuperarse aumentando una pizca su poder una persona inexperta en las artes no lo habría notado pero el al tener años de experiencia y haber practicado arduamente este arte el cual ya le era como respirar lo noto y no solo eso sino también que noto que aquél contra el que lucho no era precisamente normal y no por tener kosei o no ya que si lo hubiese tenido lo utilizaría con el en su batalla aunque tal vez sea ese su kosei aumentar sus habilidades mediante la batalla o tal vez sea automáticamente.

Pero le sorprendió eso, una persona que aumente su energía es algo inaudito y aterrador y más si está bien preparado como el, menos mal que el joven no esté en el lado contrario de la ley ya que sería una pena desperdiciar tal habilidad, el definitivamente lo volverá a su lado y tenerlo como aliado solo así estará tranquilo pero por el momento tendrá que dejar que se recuperé y seguir con lo suyo.

( Time skip 2 semanas )

Paso el tiempo y el joven solo despertaba para comer y meditar pero no a entrenar en si ya que cada vez que hacia algún esfuerzo aun pequeño que sea, no podía, se lo impedía su mismo cuerpo y no por el dolor él lo ignoraba pero al llevarlo más allá del límite que tenía en ese momento le causa más desgracia que beneficio un gran ejemplo es el de no poder pararse bien.

Esa incapacidad lo está enojando cada vez más pero en el fondo de su alma solo es miedo...si así es el miedo escondido que tiene, miedo al de ser impotente el de estar indefenso y no poder estar a la altura de lo alguna vez quiso su maestro que el llegara, tal vez por esa razón es que llego a esto o solo ya tenía esa ideología desde hace tanto tiempo que solo quería cumplirla a como diera lugar.

En esta situación se describiría perfectamente la frase " Cada acción tiene un costo " y a Black le está yendo muy caro esas acciones, enojado reúne todas sus fuerza y comienza a levantarse poco a poco con cada movimiento que hace va sintiendo como le van clavando cuchillo a cuchillo en las articulaciones y conexiones del cuerpo, solo este dolor se compara al miedo de él y prefiere superarlo a quedarse con miedo.

Dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta ocasionando un reto difícil el cual es el de llegar hacia su objetivo, pero al terminar de llegar hacia la puerta esa fue abierta por un anciano con una bandeja en sus manos dando a entender que este es el mismo anciano que lo había salvado de una muerte agonizante, este al verlo bajo y puso la bandeja en un lado de la puerta mientras que Black ya no resistiendo el dolor, comenzó a tambalearse de un lado hacia otro cayendo de espaldas dando un quejido de dolor por ello mientras el anciano veía lo sucedido perplejo y sin saber cómo llego a esto.

\- Veo que has recuperado la movilidad, hasta cierto punto aunque si eso es todo entonces no te ayudara de mucho-dijo el anciano mientras veía a Black en el suelo.

\- Y dime ya tu energía se recuperó?-dijo/pregunto hacia Black

\- No-dijo Black al no darle importancia a como el anciano supo de su ki.

\- Mmm ya veo y que tal si te ayudó con eso he-dijo Kenshiro hacia Black

\- Como esperas ayudarme con mi problema si tu nivel es bajo-dijo Black con el ceño fruncido por semejante tontería que acababa de decir el anciano.

\- Tal vez sea bajo pero mi poder lo controló a mi antojo, además este es apenas una parte de mi poder real mocoso-dijo Kenshiro hacia Black por estar subestimándolo ese es un error que se encargará más adelante ya que esa subestimación seria su final en una batalla ( ja cuánta razón tienes Kenshi ).

\- A sí que solo fue una parte de tu poder entonces porque no luchaste con todo, acaso me subestimaste eh viejo-dijo Black hacia Kenshiro este solo tuvo que contenerse a decirle la verdad y es que si utilizará todo su poder en la lucha Black no hubiese sobrevivido.

\- A decir verdad esa es la razón por la que sigues vivo si hubiese utilizado todo mi poder no me detendría hasta acabar contigo es por eso que solo utilice lo necesario-dijo Kenshiro a Black mientras este fruncía el ceño por esa razón.

\- Jajaja así que así de débil estaré, dime viejo si te clasificaras en una escala del más poderoso en que puesto estaría-pregunto Black a Kenshiro este solo estaba viendo hasta qué punto había llegado.

\- Mmm no soy quien para decidir quién es más poderoso además ya has visto estos viejos hueso no son lo que era antes-dijo Kenshiro sabiamente pero en la última parte melancólico.

\- Bien entonces por opinión popular quien es el más poderoso he-dijo Black a Kenshiro ahora con una pregunta trampa.

\- Mmm bueno si fuese por opinión popular estaría reñido ya que el superhéroe "King" tiene un kosei que le permite estar físicamente mejor que cualquier ser humano vivo, pero también está "All mitgh" el superhéroe con el kosei misterioso ya que todavía no se ha descubierto que le brinda este, además gracias a los registros estos han hecho grandes hazañas la cual recordarán-dijo/informó Kenshiro a Black dándole con exactitud las palabras de las prensas y foros que siempre permanecían allí.

\- Mmm ya veo, pero dime porque lo llamas uno de los "superhéroes", acaso hay más - dijo/pregunto Black a Kenshiro por esta tan vital información.

\- Oh eso pues si este mundo está apoyado por superhéroes los cuales siempre están pendiente de cualquier problema que causen los villanos-dijo Kenshiro recordando que si hubiesen propuesto eso antes entonces se hubiera ahorrado muchas vidas y problemas que siempre enfrentó en sus viajes.

\- Ya veo así que existen los héroes y villanos, tch ni siquiera en otras tierras se vive en paz bueno tal vez haga la diferencia en este mundo-pensó Black esta vez pensando bien sus planes aunque este sea ¿secundario?.

\- Oye mocoso, porque tantas preguntas acaso vivías como ermitaño o solo no salías a ver el mundo he-dijo Kenshiro a Black siendo más cauteloso con el, las preguntas de por sí ya eran sospechosas ya que incluso el que vive más en la montaña que en la ciudad tiene más conocimiento que el pero este como que venía de un mundo de fantasía o algo así ya que si nunca escucho un tema tan popular como los superhéroes y villano.

\- Algo así señor tengo más tiempo en un lugar deshabilitado que ya no recuerdo como era la civilización-dijo diciendo hasta cierto punto la "verdad" ya que el planeta de su maestro estaba casi todo el tiempo deshabilitado solo estaban ellos dos, y al irse de ese lugar para ir al planeta tierra ocasionando el casi exterminio de la civilización y de ciudades en resumen Black no le está mintiendo.

\- Mmm ya veo aunque me sea difícil de creerte pero bueno quien soy yo para cuestionarte-dijo Kenshiro hacia Black aunque ya con conocimiento de que este no le mentía.

\- A dicho la verdad pero aun así noto que no ha dicho todo lo necesario-pensó Kenshiro.

\- Bueno no importa será mejor ir a lo necesario-termino sus pensamientos Kenshiro para luego dirigirse a hablar de nuevo con Black.

\- Hey mocoso, porque tanto interés en saber el poder de cada héroe-dijo Kenshiro hacia Black.

\- Oh solo tengo curiosidad si tendré poderosos contrincantes y ya que tú eres uno de ellos entonces no tendré tanta preocupación con eso-dijo Black si él se iba a quedar en este mundo el tiempo necesario para recuperar totalmente su ki tendrá que tener una meta la cual seguir y pelear con seres poderosos lo entretenía aunque esta meta no sea solo del sino que su genes Saiyan le pidan a gritos pelear con alguien que lo lleve al límite.

\- Mmm ya veo pero por cómo estas no creo que estés a la par con ellos mocoso-dijo Kenshiro al saber las habilidades de cada héroe además este era la mejor oportunidad para sacar el tema.

\- Entonces si sabes las habilidades que tienen estos héroes cierto-dijo Black con irritación ya que este viejo no se lo dijo.

\- Ah bueno tu solo preguntaste quien era el más fuerte desde mi punto de vista-dijo este con simpleza respondiendo a Black.

\- Tch este anciano senil-pensó Black por las ocurrencia de este.

\- Bien anciano si es así entonces me dará mas desafío y ganas de superar mi limite-dijo Black hacia Kenshiro pensándolo bien no le era mala idea de pensar así y más si facilitaba su situación.

\- Oh ya veo pero y que tal si yo te ayudó con eso-dijo Kenshiro ofreciendo su ayuda a Black.

\- Que planeas con eso je-dijo Black mientras vigilaba la expresión facial de Kenshiro.

\- Solo quiero que este estilo no muera conmigo, y como eres ya alguien experimentado en las artes marciales e incluso una persona pacífica por lo que eh visto pensé que serás el indicado para este arte-dijo Kenshiro con sinceridad dándole a Black el benefició de la duda.

\- Así que te propongo que seas mi alumno Black-dijo Kenshiro hacia Black mientras este se pensaba los pro y contras de la propuesta.

\- Si aceptará cuales serían las condiciones que me serian impuestas-dijo Black en modo analítico.

\- Como ya he dicho quiero enseñarte este arte para que permanezca y no sea olvidado pero el arte requiere que sea transmitido a mis herederos pero al no tener ninguno estoy permitido adoptar a alguien competente es decir tu-dijo Kenshiro al recordar que fue así exactamente que le llego esta misma oportunidad aunque claro el no eligió si no que a él le enseñaron desde pequeño.

\- No hay más?-dijo Black cuestionándose.

\- La verdad es que quiero que adoptes mi filosofía y es el de defender al débil del más fuerte siempre la he vivido pero cuando no este quiero que alguien la siga así que si aceptas entonces tendrás que al menos intervenir cuando sea necesario-dijo Kenshiro jugando bien sus cartas para que Black acepte.

\- Así que debo de defender a seres débiles cierto-dijo Black intentado ver si no interrumpía sus planes ya que este no quiere ver sus esfuerzos derrumbados por esta filosofía de este viejo.

\- Si así es o como ya te he dicho podrías intervenir cuando sea necesario-dijo Kenshiro haciendo entender a Black que no tenia ningún inconveniente.

\- Mmm bueno los dioses ni ningún peleador se considera débil así que por mi estará bien-pensó Black viendo que no habría ningún problema con eso ( jo como no tienes idea amigo ).

\- Bien aceptó tus condiciones viejo pero si veo o noto algún truco me encargaré yo mismo de borrar ese arte que tanto aprecias-dijo Black con toda la calma del mundo haciendo entender que no ira con bromas si algo así sucede.

\- Jaja así es la juventud hoy en día llegando a amenazar a un buen samaritano como yo-dijo el ancia..digo Kenshiro con humor y sin ninguna preocupación por la amenaza de Black.

\- Lo digo enserio anciano yo no me ando con juegos, si digo algo lo cumplo-dijo Black hacia Kenshiro manteniendo su amenaza.

\- Te lo aseguro no habrá ningún truco mientras estés bajo mi tutoría-dijo Kenshiro seriamente mientras Black asentía.

\- Entonces trato-dijo Kenshiro mientras daba su mano para estrecharla, al igual que Black dando a entender que habían cerrado el trato dando así un futuro prometedor.

Time skip 5 años

En ese período de tiempo Black paso cada desafío que le planto Kenshiro como maestro estricto a mas no poder mientras este le imponía a Black entrenamientos rigurosos los cuales se centraban en lo físico ya que a los meses había dominado los mentales gracias a tener años de experiencia en ellos como kaioshin, Black incluso llego a pensar que eso debes de ser entrenamiento era tortura los cuales siempre le daba cada vez que le decía anciano o viejo senil pero la verdad no podría estar ni lejos ya que Kenshiro si se vengaba cada vez al ponerle mas pesas de las que debía o más series o repeticiones los cuales aumentaban.  
Claro fue ayudándole a Black en cada período de tiempo llegando a ser mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez llego a esperar al estar en modo base aunque no lo tendría todo ya que no había superado el limite que le imponen para transformarse al Ssj, aunque ese es otro caso ya que al no poder transformarse le era imposible activar el anillo, pero no todo es malo ya que con ayuda de Kenshiro pudo controlar el ki divino o mas bien el poco pero útil ki divino que podía albergar su débil cuerpo, cada enseñanza no se desperdiciaba gracias a que Black es como una esponja absorbiendo todas las clases.  
Aparte de eso comenzó a cambiar poco a poco gracias a las charlas que siempre hacia con Kenshiro las cuales iban a mas allá del ¿Por qué?, también ayudaba a que la biblioteca de Kenshiro es poesia, psicología humana y filosofía los cuales siempre disfrutaba Black de leerlos ( aunque tal vez los allá leído ya que no tienen otra cosa que hacer aparté de entrenar y charlar ).  
La relación con Kenshiro también mejoro en gran medida llegando al punto de verlo como un mentor e incluso a arriesgarse a decir como una figura paterna, aunque claro estos a cada rato se insultaban y golpeaban pero al final terminaban haciendo las pases tal vez a eso era con lo que quería decir ese ser o más bien como a el le gusto que lo llamaran Truth si ese es su intención lo mataría de una manera indolora ya que gracias a el esta aprendiendo y aun mejor se esta haciendo fuerte, aunque su Ki no aumente pero tendrá técnicas las cual empleara al recuperar su poder que había ganado.  
La manera en la que Kenshiro evalúa a Black es enfrentarse a el, todavía recuerda ese día cuando se lanzo hacia el sin ningún aviso ni conocimiento de eso.  
Flash Back  
Black ya terminado una vez su Kata que le había impuesto Kenshiro alzando la vista se dio de cuenta que había pasado un tiempo entrenando ya que se había hecho de noche , comenzó a descansar y recogiendo una botella de agua para luego beberla entera saliendo del dojo comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar que le dijo Kenshiro que lo buscara, de camino hacia allá sintió como sus instintos le alertaban ( no, no es el sentido arácnido xD ) de que alguien lo acechaba haciéndole caso a este salto y esquivo una patada lateral dirigida hacia el, tomando una postura comenzó a cargar hacia el sujeto que tenía delante dando patadas y estocadas ( quiero decir golpes pero suena mas elegante "estocada" no? ) las cuales este desviaba sin ninguna dificultad cansado de ese juego comenzó a cargar Ki divino en su puño izquierdo para luego ir hacia el sujeto con toda su velocidad.  
\- Muereeee-dijo Black hacia el enemigo.  
Mientras en otro lugar  
\- Achu ( seee mis efectos especiales son de primera calidad )-dijo un niño de no mas 6 años con cabello rubio ceniza y con forma de cuerpo espín y unos ojos tan raros como su carácter.  
Con Black  
Llevando el golpe directo hacia el rostro de la sombra la cual lo desvío hacia un lado para después propinarle una serie de patadas y golpes que dejaron a Black en el piso dejándolo a merced de la sombra la cual se estaba haciendo mas clara hasta mostrar aaa.  
\- Anciano-dijo Black con incredulidad por el repentino giró de los acontecimientos.  
\- Oh muchacho como estas-dijo Kenshiro despreocupado y con una Inocencia de alguien de su edad.  
\- Que preguntas son esas viejo, más bien respóndeme porque me atacaste acaso me piensas traicionar-dijo Black con cautela y cuidado de sus palabras ya que en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra Kenshiro.  
\- Oh para nada mocoso la verdad es que solo quería probar tu progreso-dijo Kenshiro con calma y sinceridad en sus palabras.  
\- Solo querías probar mis habilidades he, si es así entonces porque me atacaste por la espalda viejo eso es deshonrado-dijo Black descontento de las acciones del viejo.  
\- velé el lado bueno al menos has progresado en lo que es resistencia, de nada-dijo Kenshiro con total confianza con sus palabras como si fueran la verdad pura.  
\- Mis habilidades se que se han aumentado pero no por eso tienes que atacar viejo senil-dijo Black insultando en el proceso a Kenshiro el cual le daba poca importancia a los asuntos.  
\- relájate mas bien ve a dormir que mañana será otro día emocionante y animado-dijo Kenshiro.  
\- Tch viejo senil un día de estos me la pagará-dijo Black todavía molestó por el ataqué.  
( Fin del Flashback )

Aunque hoy en día esa promesa no se ha cumplido ya que Black no sabe cómo cobrársela sin tener que matarlo, también los ataques se han ido intensificando en cada semana que pasaba incluso Kenshiro ya empezaba a utilizar el 70% de su poder llevando a Black a tener graves heridas en cada encuentro.  
Mientras que Black solo se estaba centrando en su entrenamientos a cada hora comenzaba a sentir presencias de poder a nivel civil pero también a nivel sobrehumano buscando la manera de saber si las habilidades especiales de cada humano llevaban hacerle un problema en el futuro aunque no encontró lo cometido aun así quedo satisfecho al saber de humanos o como a ellos lo llamaban héroes los cuales eran mas poderoso que un civil con kosei no entrenado, también estaban esos villanos a los cuales siempre que encontraba a uno interesante ( a nivel de que podría darle un desafío a el ) desaparecía como si fuese borrado de la faz de la tierra pero al momento de desaparecer esa presencia hacia como en dos segundos presencia otra y mas poderosa que la anterior y eso lo emocionaba pero a la vez lo aterraba ya que la clase de poder era especial se sentía fuera de cualquier parecencia que allá registrado antes.

Teniendo ya otro objetivo cual cumplir que seria el de encontrar la fuente de ese poder y derrotarlo a como de lugar, dependiendo de cómo sea ganara un puesto en su brigada o tal vez lo mate aunque por el momento lo ve difícil e incluso no tendría el factor sorpresa ya que no sabe las habilidades de tal ente, tendría que iniciar a concentrarse más en la firma de energía tal vez pueda descubrir quién es al seguirlo, si así podrá ganarl...  
\- deja de distraerte y sigue practicando mocoso que no tenemos todo el día-interrumpió su línea de pensamiento un viejo cascarrabias.  
\- Cállate anciano no vez que me desconcentras-dijo Black irritado.  
\- ¡Ja! como si eso fuera posible, más bien vez haciendo los movimientos más rápido-dijo Kenshiro  
\- Viejo impaciente no vez que los movimientos se debe de hacer con dedicación y paciencia-dijo Black mientras sus movimientos contradecía lo dicho.  
\- Quien es el maestro aquí mocoso acaso piensas que las artes marciales es un baile porque si es asi estas equivocado-dijo Kenshiro mientras recordaba sus aventuras y batallas.  
\- Claro que no es un baile viejo tonto pero aun así tiene que estar fluido-dijo Black comparando sus movimientos enseñados y los que sabe los cuales ha perfeccionado en el tiempo que ha estado entrenando bajo la tutoría de Kenshiro.  
\- Tch quien sabe mas aquí he mocoso insolente-dijo Kenshiro mientras a Black le salía un aura de muerte por lo dicho.  
\- Tu viejo senil, pero por lo que veo te has oxidado con el tiempo-dijo Black tratando de ganar una batalla la cual sabe que no podrá ganar pero aun así no se rinde culpen a los genes saiyan.  
\- Pues tal vez este viejo y mi cuerpo oxidado pero este que esta aquí ha barrido el piso contigo ciento de veces que hasta he perdido ya la cuenta-dijo Kenshiro regocijándose de todas sus victoria.  
\- Bien viejo presume todo lo que quieras ya verás cuando llegué el momento ni cuenta te darás-dijo Black hacia Kenshiro mientras lanzaba golpes a un ritmo que el ojo normal no seguiría.  
\- !Ja¡ eso solo pasara cuando yo muera, pero basta de eso deja de hablar y prosigue como hasta ahora has hecho-dijo Kenshiro saliendo del dojo en donde se encuentra Black para después detenerse repentinamente en una de las paredes de la casa, tosiendo fuerte mientras se agarraba el pecho con fuerza.  
\- ( Tos ) ( Tos ) ojala tenga el tiempo suficiente para enseñarte todo lo necesario mocoso-dijo Kenshiro mientras que con dificultad caminaba adentro de su casa.  
Deteniéndose el paso por alado de una mesita la cual tenía encima un test médico el cual indicaba en el título "Síndrome del QT largo" mientras se mostraba los síntomas aunque algunos estaban tachados otros la verdad que no y esos son : Paro cardíaco y Muerte súbita.  
Suspirando para si mismo mientras veía la hoja médica la cual decía su perdición, incluso sonaba irónico ya que el tiene la capacidad para curarse y no se engañen ya que el silo ha hecho pero al ser curado por el momento los síntomas leves y uno que otro grave ( ritmo cardíaco agitado por si acaso quieren o tienen curiosidad de saber ), sabe que solo está postergando lo inevitable y que solo la cura para eso sería la muerte cosa que aceptará con los brazos abiertos cuando cumpla su objetivo: pasar la llama de la justicia a otro que sea capaz.  
Esa es la razón por la cual se esfuerza, ignorando el dolor que tenga sin importarle si su cuerpo no puede con su alma el seguirá para poder cumplir su meta, él siempre se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si no conociese a Black, tal vez el arte se tuviese que ir con él ya que él no dejaría ningún pergamino ni instrucciones ya que sería catastrófico y más si cae en peligrosas manos.  
La opinión que tiene sobre Black como maestro del es un prodigio por así decirlo e incluso teniendo las dos más peligrosas características de un luchador y esa son el de ser prodigioso pero también esforzarse como él lo ve para Black el entrenamiento seria su día a día seguramente el no dejaría de entrenar pero claro todo lo bueno también tiene que tener un fallo ya que es lo que más domina en la psicología humana y Black es por así decirlo una persona que ve lo malo de las cosas y eso sería bueno si Black no lo viese todo el tiempo, ese error no lo ha corregido y creé que no lo logrará al parecer Black es así y siempre lo será sin importar que pase.  
\- (Suspiró) aunque Black ya ha completado una mitad ahora solo depende del completar la otra-dijo Kenshiro al tomarse una taza té caliente mientras se relajaba para después poner una carta en la mesa.  
\- Creo que ya no hay mas nada que pueda hacer, pero antes me daré un ultimo trago creo que al menos me merezco esto-pensó Kenshiro mientras se relajaba dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del ambiente.  
Cayendo en trance poco a poco se fue durmiendo hasta quedar dormido sin darse cuenta de que atrás había una sombra poco reconocible, mientras esta se iba acercando sacando al mismo tiempo una clase de cuchillo que poco a poco se iba identificando como un kunai.  
\- Bien viejo serás libre de tu sufrimiento-dijo la sombra mientras esta le hacía un corte limpio.  
\- Tal vez con tu muerte tenga por fin un desafío el cual me obligue a ir mas rápido-dijo la sombra mientras enfundaba el kunai en la parte trasera de su cinturón.  
\- La misión fue mejor de lo que esperaba, tengo la esperanza de que tu alumno sea mejor-dijo para después desaparecer con el viento dejando solo el silencio y sombrío ambiente.

Mientras en el dojo de entrenamiento

Vemos a un Black sentado en las escalera de este mientras se secaba el sudor provocado de tan largo entrenamiento, pero repentinamente se detuvo al sentir una firma de energía conocida desaparecer así que pasándose de donde estaba sentado para después empezar a correr con todo lo que tenia ( tomando en cuenta que estaba agotado ) llegando en unos minutos a allá, entrando abruptamente a la casa se detuvo y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras los únicos sonidos eran sus botas chocando contra el piso llegando a su destino para después su expresión de cansancio cambiar a una inexpresiva mientras veía a su mentor apoyado en la mesa mientras caía sangre de una de las esquinas de esta.  
\- Así que moriste he viejo-dijo Black mientras caminaba poco a poco hacia el.  
-Tch y además te asesinaron, seguramente un mortal cobarde ja y pensar que darías polo menos pelea pero por lo que veo no levantaste ni un dedo-dijo Black con su voz muerta de emociones mientras se sentaba al frente del cadáver viendo cuan irónico es la situación.  
\- No te envenenaron eso es seguro-dijo Black mientras analizaba la situación.  
Tomando un momento de silencio que pronto fue destruido por las risas descontroladas de Black, el cual no paraba de reír aparente por motivos desconocidos.  
\- Jajaja viejo eres patético incluso en la muerte jajaja y pensar que vivirías mas de lo que un mortal llego, simplemente espléndido llegar a saber que tanto tiempo entrenándome no diera frutos cierto, que tanto sacrificio y dolor se desperdiciara es magnifico eso lo describiría lo mejor posible-dijo Black mientras veía con gracia e incluso pena ajena por los acontecimientos.  
\- El arte que por el cual tanto te esbozabas morir junto a ti ya que a mi concierne no lo aprendí todo seguramente llegaría a la mejor parte pero te dejaste matar-dijo Black con aparentemente locura en su voz que prontamente se detendría al ver un sobre al lado de la taza.  
Tomándola con delicadeza comenzó a desdoblar la carta mientras leía en voz alta la escritura.  
" La verdad es que no soy bueno con estas cosas pero hice el intentó, como ya sabrás el trato que hicimos era el que yo te entrenaría y te haría mas fuerte si tu aceptabas y adoptabas mi estilo de lucha para no morir conmigo y ser olvidado, pero el estilo tiene una tradición y es de que tiene que pasarse de heredero a heredero y así sucesivamente pero yo al no tener primogénito ni nadie en quien confíe tuve que adoptarte como mi hijo y legitimó heredero para así no romper la tradición, y aunque no haya ninguna regla que evite que lo utilices para hacer el mal y no el bien"-dijo Black cortando en esa parte para asimilar poco a poco las palabras escritas en la carta para después continuar leyéndola.  
"Quiero que no lo hagas, quiero que tu lo utilices como cuando yo lo utilizaba para defender al mas débil del mas fuerte, tal vez no lo aceptes pero por favor cumplirme ese ultimo deseo, seguro que no podrás ser un héroe pero no seas un villano mas a la sociedad, no tienes luz como yo una vez la tuve y esa sea la razón por la cual tu alma sea tan oscura y malvada pero se que donde allá oscuridad también habrá luz

Adiós Black, Mi único y mejor alumno."-termino de leer Black mientras su cara no traicionaba su voz sus ojos si los cuales se podrían ver arrepentimiento, enojo e ira.  
\- Como se atreve después de todo lo que han hecho los humanos el los piensa perdonar e incluso encarnarme de su seguridad !ja¡ como si eso pasara viejo tonto-dijo Black con fuerza en su voz como si estuviese hablando con Kenshiro.  
Caminado hacia el cuerpo, Black lo agarro del cuello de la camisa para después arrastrarlo hacia su habitación ( la de Kenshiro ) para después depositarlo en la cama ( lo arrojo si asi de delicado es Black ) montando unas velas alrededor de el, tomándose su tiempo Black camino hacia la puerta inclinándose y mostrando respetó hacia su difunto maestro, elevando su puño al corazón para después decir.  
\- Con todo el respetó fuiste el humano mas soportable que he conocido, me has enseñado tu arte e incluso has intentado convencerme de que no todos los humanos son malos, nunca te rendiste conmigo a pesar de no ayudar y ponerte las cosas mas difíciles, así que solo tengo dos últimas palabras gracias viejo-dijo Black para después retirarse pasando por la puerta, caminando poco a poco hacia la salida de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, Black comenzó a crear una esfera de ki la cual inconscientemente le estaba agregando ki divino para después lanzarla al aire justo donde estaba la casa, dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse.  
\- No podre cumplir tu petición pero no importa retomare mis metas y objetivos una vez mas, tal vez no vaya a proteger a los inocentes como tu querías pero le daré la opción, no importa si mueren inocentes o no inocentes eso me dará igual, pero cada muerte no recaerá en mi si no en los humanos, e incluso tienes razón yo no seré otro villano mas del resto, ni tampoco un héroe pero igualmente estaré presenté pero seré neutral en las disputas humanas, no existirá bando ni distinción para mi-dijo Black caminado poco a poco mientras atrás de el se veía como una esfera de luz caía del cielo para después impactar en el compuesto y ocasionar una explosión la cual elimino ese lugar de la faz de la tierra.  
\- Solo seré un espectador en este mundo el tiempo suficiente como para recuperarme e irme-dijo Black mientras se posicionaba en la orilla del precipicio para luego lanzarse e irse volando de ese lugar antes de que los héroes lleguen.  
Fin  
Ja ya se va adelantando las cosas Black teniendo a su primer maestro mortal no solo lo digo por los años sino también en poder ya que admítanlo las técnicas de Kenshiro son tan mortales como Zoro y su gran sentido de la orientación xD.  
Dejando las tonterías para más tarde sabrán que Black al no tener todo su poder le costara llegar hacia la cima dando entender que pasara por mas aunque no se si agregar también el Dc o Marvel para darle más pelea o motivó ya que normalmente las cosas o pasan en Japón o en un mundo igual pero que no es ( Wtf ) si lo se es complicado pero daría mas sentido incluso al anime de my hero academy ( creo ).


End file.
